At the Four Seasons
by Nisa Cullen
Summary: While staying at the Four Seasons Seattle Edward spots a beautiful blond making his way to the pool and decides to find out where the day can take them. Written for Southern Fan Fiction Review Tantalizing Tuesday


**Title:** At the Four Seasons

**Pen Name:** Nisa Cullen

**Rating:** M for sexual situations and Language

**Paring: **Edward/Jasper

**Warning: This story contains sexual content of both the slash variety. Slash means men having sex with men. If you don't like, don't read, no problem!**

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer created these characters, this is her playground, these are her toys, and I just like pretty boys who like boys.

**A/N: **I was thrilled to be asked to submit something for Tantalizing Tuesday so here's my offering I hope you enjoy!

_Big Hugs to Kerrfrano for her help on this one!_

* * *

><p><strong>At the Four Seasons<strong>

As Edward walked through the lobby of the Four Seasons he paused mid-step as he watched the most amazing man walk past him. He stopped to take in every detail he could of the handsome blond who had strolled past. He was tall with hair that held a myriad of shades of blond, brown and even a hint of his native amber which drew attention to his pouty lips that were begging to be tasted. Even here in Seattle he had a sun kissed tone to his skin. He was slightly shorter than Edward and had a swimmer build. He was absolutely a guy worth fantasizing about. He stopped to speak to someone who looked to be on staff with the most delicious sounding southern accent he asked where the pool was located. Given how amazing he looked clothed Edward knew he couldn't pass up the chance to see him wet and immediately knew where his next stop would be.

After a quick stop by the room to freshen up and change into his swim trunks, threw on a robe and grabbed his IPOD as he headed out to the pool. As he reached the rooftop where the pool was located he subtly scanned the area and was a bit disappointed not to spot the blond. It was warm, well for Seattle in June it was warm, so he made his way over to a prime spot on the pool deck which overlooked the skyline of Seattle. Taking a moment to enjoy the view he decided a dip in the pool was in order. After a few laps he hopped out of the pool and made his way over to his lounge chair grabbing his towel and began drying off his legs. He began drying his arms and once again felt the weight of someone's stare fall upon him. Looking towards the poolside bar he locked eyes with the blond from the lobby who was standing in his tousled glory. The handsome blond smirked bringing a bottle of water to his lips wrapping his pouty lips around the opening in a positively obscene manner before giving Edward a slight nod. Never one to pass up an opportunity to flirt with a hot blond he winked back before taking a seat on his chair and popping in his ear buds. The blond was hot but he was not one to chase men, they tended to come to him.

After relaxing and enjoying a few songs Edward started to feel the heat on his skin and despite his currently black colored locks he still bored the skin sensitivity that accompanied his natural ginger roots. Deciding it was time to apply more sunscreen he reached into his robe and pulled out the sunscreen and started applying it to his arms.

"Need help covering your back?" A deep southern drawl said.

Startled Edward dropped the bottle of sunscreen and the blond picked it up.

"Thank you." Edward said with a smile, reaching for a bottle which the blond kept slightly out of his reach. "So, what's your name?"

"Jasper" Jasper said giving a devilish smirk placing the bottle within reach.

"Nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Edward" he said taking the bottle from Jasper's hand.

"How long are you going to be staying here, Edward?" Jasper asked his drawl caressing the name in a most delectable way while taking a seat on the chair next to Edward.

"Why do you want to know?" Edward shot back as he began smoothing sunscreen across his shoulders and chest.

"I just wanted to know how long I would have the opportunity to enjoy your presence." Jasper said with a voice dripping with lust and innuendo.

"You are something else" Edward laughed "What makes you think that I would want to see you again after I have my way with you?"

"First, who said you'd be having your way with me? Secondly, If you were so lucky... I know you'd want to see me again based on past experience" Jasper replied pursing his sensual lips and then standing up.

"Want to come to my room?" Edward asked as he enjoyed the view a now standing Jasper provided.

"Sure" Jasper whispered following as Edward led the way.

Edward unlocked the door using his key and was instantly pushed aside as Jasper entered the room throwing his shirt on the floor. He gave a teasing grin over his shoulder as he turned back to look at Edward. He kept walking into the room taking off clothing with each step he took forward. Edward only had on a robe and swim trunks so it was no effort at all to undress and join his companion at the bed naked.

"Like what you see?" Jasper asked as he knelt on the bed.

"Come here," Edward told him.

Jasper moved slowly until he was in front of Edward. Edward snaked a hand around Jasper's waist and brought their bodies together. He kissed Jasper slowly at first, keeping his eyes open to look at the magnificent blond in his arms. He loved how they matched close enough in height so he could gaze directly into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Fuck me," Jasper whispered against Edwards' lips before crashing their mouths together.

Edward pushed Jasper back against the mattress and stretched his body over the blond enjoying the heat off his body and the feel of their hard chests rubbing together. Unable to resist tasting the blond Edward began licking his way down Jasper's chest taking care to circle his tongue around each of his pert nipples, continuing nipping and tasting the skin before him until he reached his navel. He allowed his tongue to dip into his navel and a small smile formed when he heard Jasper groaning. Wanting to hear the blond more he continued his downward journey.

"Edward!" Jasper arched from the bed as Edward's mouth engulfed his cock. "Yes."

Edward's nose was buried on Jasper's pubes as he ran his tongue over Jasper's cock. He loved Jasper's taste on his mouth. He pulled away and smiled. "I want to be inside you."

Jasper smirked and rolled them around. He wasn't going to let Edward fuck him until he got a taste of the raven haired beauty. Not losing any time he went for Edward's cock. He devoured Edward pulling a few tricks he knew, next thing he knew he tasted Edward's seed on his tongue.

"Fuck!" Edward opened his eyes to see Jasper hovering over him with a devilish grin. He put his hand behind Jasper's neck and pulled him in for a kiss enjoying a taste of himself.

"You are soft," Jasper whispered as he pulled back.

"Give me a minute," Edward responded as his hands traveled to Jasper's hard cock.

Jasper pushed Edward's hands away. He moved to the night table and grabbed lube and a condom. He smiled at Edward and put them on the bed. "Let me help you out," Jasper smiled as he got on his knees with his back to Edward. He grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. Then he leaned forward putting one hand on the bed for leverage while he used the other to open himself up.

Edward licked his lips as he enjoyed the erotic display the beautiful blond was putting on for him.

"Fuck!" Jasper moaned while he fisted the sheets as his hips started to move back against his fingers.

His gasped declaration was all it took for Edward to instantly harden again. He got on his knees behind Jasper and began placing kisses up and down his spine and nibbling on his neck and shoulders. He grabbed the condom, put it on and positioned himself as he pulled Jasper's back up to his chest.

"Mmm…fuck!" Jasper gasped as Edward pushed all the way inside of him. He took a few deep breaths while he got used to Edward's big cock.

Edward started thrusting hard and with purpose in and out of Jasper. He was moving in a slow punishing pace wanting to hear the blond beg for more. Their hips were moving in sync. Edward was gripping Jasper's sweaty waist as he thrust deeply into the blond. After several minutes of moans and enjoying the vise like grip of Jasper's velvet tunnel, Edward stopped moving his hips and began pulling Jasper back and forth on his cock.

"Fuck!" Jasper wanted more. "More! Fuck me…harder!"

Edward licked his lips and started to move faster and harder. He put a hand on Jasper's shoulder for leverage and began twisting his hips hitting all corners of his tunnel.

"Yes. There!" Jasper was growling his body overcome with pleasure as Edward assaulted his prostate. His world was spinning out of control.

Edward pushed Jasper's shoulders into the bed and leaned forward. He grabbed Jasper's cock and started jerking him off as he continued to pound into his channel. The blond grunted his approval and knew he wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer. Edward licked the tempting neck before him and grunted as Jasper clinched his hips holding Edward's cock in a vise grip spurring both men into climax. "Jasper" Edward moaned as he came hard inside the blond filling up the condom with his erupting climax.

Edward pulled out of Jasper and leaned against the headboard catching his breath. Jasper collapsed on the bed and turned around slowly and eyed a satisfied Edward lying behind him.

"You were amazing," Jasper said.

"So were you" Edward replied as he caught his breath and gazed over at the beautiful blond.

"So are you staying here for business or pleasure?" Jasper asked.

"Right now I would have to say pleasure" Edward replied with a laugh.

Jasper rolled over to smile at Edward poised to take the raven haired beauty's lips into another kiss until a ringing cell phone interrupted their banter. "Yours or mine?" he asked with a sigh.

"That…would be mine" Edward replied slipping out of bed to find the robe where he left and his cell phone. "What Rosie? You are kind of interrupting here" Edward said as he continued to stare at the blond who was still lying on the bed naked.

"Can't you handle it without us?" Edward asked as followed the blond with his eyes who was standing up making his way to the bathroom.

"Ok Rosie, give me an hour." Edward replied then he moved to watch as the blond looked over his shoulder at him as he turned on the shower. "Actually Rosie, make that two" Edward said as he snapped his phone shut and strolled into the bathroom to join Jasper.

"Mmmmm ….wet blond my favorite" Edward purred as he stepped into the shower.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked as he turned Edward around and pushed him under the flow of the water.

"It was your sister all in a rage about something my sister has done and apparently they are threatening to shut down production if they can't agree" Edward said exasperated grabbing the shampoo off the shelf.

"Edward!" Jasper shouted "You promised that we would get to play hot sexy strangers until tomorrow its only 4:15" he finished with a pout.

"I know love, but duty calls. How about I go put out the fire in the office, come back and we can meet in the lobby and play business men who meet in a bar for a night of hot passion?" Edward suggested playfully grabbing his husband of four years.

"Ok, deal" Jasper replied as he grabbed he began massaging his lovers chest with shower gel. "But on one condition" Jasper said with a serious tone.

"What's that love?" Edward said enjoying the feel of the blonde's fingers trailing over his arms.

"Tonight, you get to bottom" Jasper said giving a smack to his husbands behind.

"Anything for you love." Edward replied with a kiss "Now I think it's time for round two".

.

.

..

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope you enjoyed this little E/J fic. I love when married couples keep the spice in their life! Thank you again to the Southern Fan Fiction Review for including me!


End file.
